ChanBaek Drabble Collection
by LeoneBee
Summary: Berisi tentang drabble-drabble gaje yang tercetus karna keanehan author serta berguna untuk penyegaran TL #PLAK Mengandung unsur-unsur yang memuakkan dan memualkan, jadi warning bagi yang menyandang hipertensi, cepat emosi, cepat julyd, merasa lurus, jangan mendekat nanti belok #ngkak /CHANBAEK/YAOI/MPREG/PLUSPLUS MYBE/DAN SEGALA KEANEHAN LAINNYAAAA!


**ChanBaek ****Drabble Collection**

**Disclaimer**** : **Semua cast yang ada dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini murni milik author dan tercetus karena kegilaan author pada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini #Plak *Abaikan. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, alur, plot, dll. Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

**WARNING ****: **Typo(s), cerita aneh tidak berstruktur, tidak sesuai EYD, gaya Bahasa aneh, berantakan dan tidak baku, BL, serta berbagai kenistaan lain.

**P.S : **Cerita ini pernah author post menggunakan cast KyuMin dan cerita ini author hadirkan pada lapak ini sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat author yg menumpuk hiks #kubur.

**DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

**ChanBaek ****Drabble**

**01**

**(Rate T/Family/M-Preg)**

***Salah Paham***

Hamil tua memang selalu berhasil menguras tenaga si penyandang. Mengingat bobot tubuh yang kian melonjak berat serta volume perut yang membuncit besar seringkali mengacaukan aktivitas si penyandang.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, gerak tubuhnya semakin terisolir. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini, berjalan tertatih dari dapur ke kamar dengan tangan menopang pinggang. Usia kandungannya kini genap 8 bulan dan cibiran kesal senantiasa dia dentangkan di tiap langkah kaki yang menapaki lantai.

"Padahal hanya berjalan dari dapur ke kamar, mengapa sudah se-lelah ini?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang usai menempatkan pantat di ranjang. Dia mulai meneguk minumannya, rupanya rasa dahagalah yang mengharuskan dirinya bersusah payah hengkang ke dapur.

"Ah, segarnya."

Pria cantik itu meletakkan gelas minumnya ke meja nakas kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Begitu menguak pintu kamar mandi sepasang _puppynya _seketika dikejutkan dengan selembar boxer hitam yang dia yakini milik si kunyuk. Pendamping hidupnya sejak 3 tahun silam.

"Dasar si kunyuk jorok! Meletakkan boxer secara sembarangan," gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Memang sejak kehamilannya Baekhyun tampak lebih sensitif dan mudah marah bila berdampingan dengan si suami, bahkan acap kali sang suami terpaksa kabur dari kamar demi melindungi diri dari rajaman sang istri tercinta. Jangan bertanya mengapa?

Baekhyunpun tidak mengetahuinya. Dia hanya berpikir bila semua sikap anehnya ini dikarenakan sang calon bayi, singkatnya bawaan bayi.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terulur mengerat bibir wastafel, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan tubuh yang tengah membungkuk meraih boxer hitam si kunyuk dari lantai.

Napasnya terengah, roman wajah seputih salju itu terlihat merona merah sebab kaisan udara yang tertahan perut akibat tindakannya lalu, begitu sesak.

"Ruang gerakku benar-benar seperti terpasung," keluhnya tidak percaya.

"What the hell! Apa ini?!"

Baekhyun melongo kaget saat tanpa sengaja iris kembarnya menelisik keadaan boxer hitam yang ternodai bercak-bercak putih yang mulai mengering.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali kala aroma familiar yang terhisap lubang hidung sejenak membuatnya pening. Jemari lentiknya kemudian terangkat mengurut kening.

"Tidak salah lagi, aroma ini ... -"

"Aku pulang!"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu kamar sesaat mendengar suara si biang keladi pemilik boxer hitam ini, seulas senyum miring tanpa sadar tertarik di sudut bibir.

"Tampaknya kau mulai bosan hidup, Park Chan sayang," desis Baekhyun berbahaya seraya melangkah pergi dari kamar mandi, hendak menghampiri asal suara.

...

"Sudah pulang? Tidak seperti biasanya. Lebih awal 15 menit," ujar Baekhyun mendayu sambil mengulas lekuk manis disaat kaisan langkahnya telah membawa dirinya ke lantai bawah, menyambut kedatangan sang suami.

Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali, keningnya mendadak berkerut curiga sementara sorot mata menatap intens sang istri berniat meneliti suatu kejanggalan pada diri si mungil yang tiba-tiba bertingkah laku aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Cha, aku merindukanmu. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Heum, sayang kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Oh, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih dari sekadar baik."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, entah mengapa desiran rasa takut tiba-tiba merajam hatinya. "Benar, kau baik-baik saja. K-kkau tampak berbeda?" gagap Chanyeol begitu istrinya berhasil mendekati dirinya.

Lekuk manis Baekhyun semakin terulas lebar.

Jemari tangan Baekhyun terulur membelai dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih terbaluti kemeja kerjanya, terus bergerak hingga menautkan jemari ke dasi.

"Tampak berbeda, ya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan boxer ini bukankah tampak berbeda pula?" sahut Baekhyun beriringan dengan lambaian boxer di tangan kirinya yang seketika menampar kesadaran Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_?! Boxerku! Baekhyun, sayang dengarkan aku ... -"

"Apa! Kau ingin mengatakan apa?! Kau ingin bilang bila semua ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, hah! Perkataan klasik yang sering dituliskan di fanfic-fanfic ChanBaek itu. Iya!"

"T-ti- tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Sungguh kau salah paham."

"Dasar brengsek! Rupanya diam-diam kau suka bermain cinta dibelakangku! Katakan padaku! Sudah berapa lubang yang telah kau jajaki tadi malam, hah! Kau celupkan kemana saja itu palkon!" murka Baekhyun sambil melemparkan boxer hitam Chanyeol ke wajah pemiliknya.

Chanyeol mendadak linglung, tidak mengerti dengan semua umpatan yang terlafal dari bibir Baekhyun, terlebih perkataan 'celup' memang burungnya macam oreo main celup? Sungguh, kesalahpahaman ini membunuhnya.

"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Selama ini hanya dirimu seorang yang aku gauli. Aku tidak pernah bermain di lubang lain apalagi main celup- celup ...-"

"Bohong! Aku tahu dirimu Park! Kau adalah salah satu manusia pemilik birahi terbesar di dunia ini dan hampir 5 bulan kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku tidak percaya kau dapat menahan birahi _hyper_mu itu selama kurun waktu 5 bulan ini. Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau celupkan kemana kelaminmu itu tadi malam, Park Chanyeol?! Lihat bekas sperma ini. Masih mau mengelak, hah!"

"What! Tidak-tidak, sayang. Sungguh, kau salah paham. Tadi malam aku ... -"

"Diam! Aku tidak ingin mendengar semua omong kosongmu itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini! Pergi!"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, menyentuh pintu utama rumah mereka. Chanyeol pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan gerakan panik dia memberontak hendak mencekal tangan Baekhyun namun urung ketika mengingat kondisi lelaki mungilnya yang tengah hamil tua.

"Tidak, sayang. Tunggu, kau salah paham! Park Baekhyun, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku mohon jangan mengusirku seperti ini. Aku baru saja pulang kerja, sayang!" raung Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun menghiraukan ratapan Chanyeol, dia berkacak pinggang sembari menatap lelaki kekar itu dengan bulatan _puppy_ yang melotot sadis. "Aku tidak peduli! Malam ini, kau tidur disini dan jangan mengganggu tidurku dengan menggedor pintu. _Jaljayo_!"

Brak!

Terpaan pintu yang tertutup secara kasar bersama selayang selimut tebal yang membaluti tubuh lunglai Chanyeol mendorong niatan pria tampan itu untuk bergegas menenggelamkan dirinya ke Sungai _Han_ sekarang juga! Karena merasa tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua penderitaan yang terus bergulir menyapa dirinya sejak kehamilan Baekhyun.

"Oh Tuhan, baby, apa salah_ Appa_? Mengapa kau tega sekali membuat _Umma_ sekejam itu pada _Appa_?" rintih Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggung ke pintu dengan tangan yang bergerak mengacak puncak kepala.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Bee. Memang benar aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menahan birahiku dalam kurun waktu selama itu, akan tetapi tidak perlu juga mencelupkannya ke sembarang lubang, kan. aish."

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol melayang memukul lantai marmer teras rumahnya dengan kasar. Dia kemudian kembali mengguman,"Sumpah demi apapun itu, hanya lubangmu yang aku puja, sayang. Tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun untuk menyatukannya ke wanita lain maupun pria lain."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dia menurunkan pandang menatap boxer hitam yang menjadi biang keladi dari semua kesialannya malam ini.

"Ck. Jika kau tahu, sesungguhnya bekas sperma di boxer ini bukan hasil dari perzinahanku dengan wanita lain maupun pria lain, Baekhyun. Tetapi, hasil dari kegiatanku ber-onani tadi malam. Ya, Tuhan sayang. Bahkan saat ber-onani aku hanya membayangkan dirimu. Mengapa setega itu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan?! Argh! Sial!" teriak Chanyeol membahana hingga menyentak kegiatan dua satpam penjaga gerbang rumahnya yang tengah menyibukkan diri bermain kartu di pos satpam.

...

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Ya, teriakan yang sangat memilukan."

"Kau tidak merasa curiga? Bagaimana kalau itu suara maling atau penyusup?"

"Ck. Dasar bodoh! Itu suara Tuan Chanyeol, _pabbo_. Bukan maling ataupun penyusup, bila beliau mendengar ocehanmu itu tamat sudah riwayatmu!"

"Heh, suara Tuan Chanyeol? Mengapa malam-malam begini meraung di luar?"

"Mungkin kembali bergulat dengan sang istri dan berakhir di usir dari rumah. Sudahlah tak perlu mengurusi mereka, lanjutkan permainanmu."

...

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya mereka mengindahkan keberadaan sang majikan yang tengah meringkuk pedih dibalik gulungan selimut tebal itu.

Malam itu, Chanyeol kembali termenung merutuki nasib buruknya sekaligus memohon pengampunan kepada Tuhan agar penderitaannya lekas usai serta malam itu dia mendapatkan pembelajaran baru bila sedang beronani memang sebaiknya melakukannya dengan totalitas tidak setengah-setengah alias bugil.

FIN

Yeay! Bagaimana Gaje kan? Hahaha….namanya juga Drabble Gaje bin dadakan. Ya, hanya sekedar untuk mengisi rasa jengah jadinya nyiptain ukiran tak jelas seperti ini. So, semoga ceritanya masih dapat dinikmati meskipu ancur…keke

Dah yaa, memang gaje karna otak sayapun hari ini sedang gaje waks untuk yg menunggu ROSE sabar duluu muehe ehehehe pay pay-!


End file.
